fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part IX/@comment-25612186-20180802180948/@comment-29893250-20180802191735
The real difference between Nightingale and the others you listed has little to do with her skills and NP. It really has to do with her class. The fact that she is a berserker holds her back. If you made her into a caster and switched her to QAAAB or even QQAAB if you wanted to emphasize her being first aid, things would be very different, very quickly. If that happened, you'd be seeing her as a favorite for challenge quests, beating invincipiercing servants by neutering their ability to do damage while spamming good amounts of healing and cleansing away debuffs. In my opinion, her NP is about as good a Jeanne's as it is roughly the same job from a different angle. Instead of invincibility which is weak to invincipierce, it is absurd damage neutering which is weak to debuff immunity. In exchange for the damage that is taken, there's a chunk of extra healing. And we all know how good Jeanne is despite her abysmal skill set. I think that you're being unreasonable in even wanting Nightingale to be a better pick based upon concept of her being a nurse when in reality, her class is the problem. I say it is unreasonable because berserker is not a very good defensive class. If Nightingale was somehow as good at healing and stalling as the best healers and stallers, she'd be unfairly better because she'd be doing so from the perspective of the worst class to do it from. So she'd have all of their strengths but then have additional strengths of her own in her higher damage output, simply making her the best servant in the game which is an unreasonable thought. Plotwise, should a shota author and the cock wizard be able to out-heal a combat nurse? Here, yeah. Probably. That shota author is a reality rewriter whose abilities involve writing plot armor into people. Healing should be easy for him. The cock wizard wields Avalon for lulz and we know what kind of healing power Avalon has. It saved Kiritsugu from having his heart smashed. Yes, I know it is the sheath vs the place but Merlin is wielding the source of that so, he's pretty boss at healing too. Meanwhile, the combat nurse's answer to everything in story is "WE MUST AMPUTATE IT". No matter how good at healing she may be, that's enough to put her well lower than the other two. And her healing ability is quite high. The only difference is spammability and that is heavily hampered by being a berserker. What you should be asking for isn't to take a servant who has multiple jobs and to make her better in one than the best in that field but instead to ask for some kind of caster or ruler (like a summer lifeguard) Nighingale where her class is more suited to NP spam so she can heal. Realistically, the best defensive servant in the game will never be of the best offensive and worst defensive class.